Dark and Light
by lexazure
Summary: Dunia Atas Langit dan Dunia Bawah Laut. Hichigo dan Shirayuki. Dua sisi yang bertolak belakang. For BVF Mei 2011. AR, Crack pair, Gajeness karena mood author. But mind to RnR?


Sebuah fic untuk meramaikan **Bleach Vivariation Festival Mei 2011: Opposite Crush. **Di sini, Lili menggunakan tema **HateXLove. **Semoga tidak mengecewakan… ^^

Viva Heterogenism!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini bukanlah kisah Cinderella yang pada akhirnya bisa berbahagia bersama Sang Pangeran. _

_Juga bukan kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang mempertahankan cinta mereka walaupun kematian menjemput._

_Ini adalah sebuah kisah, tentang dua sisi yang saling bertolak belakang, yang saling mencintai, namun tidak dapat bersatu._

**.**

**.**

**Dark and Light **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AR, OOC (seperti biasa disebabkan mood author), Typo(s), Crack pair, alur terlalu cepat. Jika ada warning lain yang kalian temukan, tuliskan saja di kotak review, ya? :)**

**Pair: HichigoXShirayuki**

**Genre: Fantasy—Romance—Friendship—Angst **

**Words count:**** 1388 words **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia Atas Langit adalah tempat tinggalnya selama 16 tahun.

Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut lavender pucat, dan mata berwarna biru tua. Kulitnya tak kalah pucat dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya sangat dingin, tidak menyimpan ekspresi bahagia setitik pun. Sesekali memang ia dipaksa tersenyum oleh ayahnya yang berambut hitam panjang itu.

Gaun yang digunakannya berwarna biru pucat, menjuntai hingga ke ujung kaki. Ditambah jubah berwarna biru kelam dengan pinggiran bulu-bulu putih—hadiah dari ayahnya, serta sepasang sayap berwarna pelangi. Diantara rambutnya yang panjang itu, tersemat setangkai bunga _morning glory _ungu.

Dia bukan gadis biasa. Dia adalah seorang peri, yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Dengan tongkat bintangnya, dia dapat membawa para kunang-kunang menerangi rumah anak-anak di Bumi. Dia tidak dapat terlihat oleh manusia, sama seperti peri-peri lainnya. Dia tentu saja tidak pernah masuk ke dalam mitos-mitos Yunani, karena dia adalah peri keturunan Jepang. Yah, mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya kalau peri juga memiliki ras.

Namanya Shirayuki. Anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki, salah satu petinggi Dunia Atas Langit. Ibunya konon meninggalkannya begitu saja, saat umurnya masih 2 tahun. Bahkan dia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa dan bagaimana sosok sang ibu. Byakuya tidak pernah mau menceritakannya.

Kesepian selalu menggurat di wajah Shirayuki. Karena itu dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak seperti es yang tidak dapat meleleh. Namun semua peri di Dunia Atas Langit tahu kalau hati Shirayuki tidaklah sedingin wajahnya.

Dia adalah peri yang paling menyayangi anak-anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia Bawah Laut adalah tempat tinggalnya selama 16 tahun.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut putih dan kulit yang sangat pucat—sama halnya seperti Shirayuki. Kedua pasang matanya begitu unik. Iris emas yang berpadu dengan _sclera _hitam. Kebalikan dari Shirayuki, bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyuman. Namun berhati-hatilah, karena itu bukan senyuman biasa. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan itu adalah senyum licik.

Pakaianyang digunakannya berupa _kimono _berwarna ungu gelap, dengan corak hitam di sana-sini. Kedua tanduk ungunya—bawaan sejak lahir—sedikit mencuat diantara rambutnya. Sepasang sayap kelelawar ungu terlipat rapi di punggungnya. Sebuah trisula perak selalu ada di genggamannya.

Ia juga seorang peri, sama seperti Shirayuki. Ia memberi mimpi buruk kepada anak-anak dengan trisulanya itu. Tapi hanya sesekali. Selebihnya ia hanya suka duduk-duduk di dasar lautan dan merenung. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Namanya Shirosaki Hichigo. Ia adalah anak angkat Ulquiorra Schiffer, satu diantara 10 penguasa Dunia Bawah Laut. Orangtua aslinya membuangnya saat ia masih kecil. Karena itu di dalam hatinya tumbuh kebencian dan dendam. Ia tidak suka melihat anak-anak di Bumi berbahagia. Ia seringkali merusak kebahagiaan peri lain. Padahal pekerjaan peri di Dunia Atas Langit dan Dunia Bawah Laut sama saja, yaitu membantu anak-anak.

Ia dijauhi pula oleh peri-peri lainnya. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya, kecuali sang ayah angkat.

Sebenarnya ia kesepian. Ia butuh teman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shirayuki tidak ingat kapan tepatnya ia bertemu Hichigo. Ia hanya mengingat kalau malam—waktu Jepang—mereka ditugaskan bersama-sama ke Bumi.

Bulan purnama menghiasi langit. Sepasang ayap pelangi Shirayuki berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan tersebut.

Shirayuki terbang diantara awan-awan, rambut lavender pucatnya melambai-lambai. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit berdebar. Padahal ia tahu, peri dari Dunia Atas Langit dan peri Dunia Bawah Laut sudah sering bekerjasama dalam menjalankan tugas mereka. Tapi kali ini sepertinya akan berbeda, pikir Shirayuki.

Ia hanya menatap ke arah kota Tokyo yang sudah dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu, sambil terus terbang melintasi gradasi warna hitam dan biru di langit. Sebenarnya ia sudah terlambat datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sayap kelelawar Hichigo sesekali mengepak-ngepak dengan tidak sabar. Dia telah duduk di atas gedung pencakar langit ini sedari tadi. Tapi apa yang ia tunggu belum datang juga.

Baru saja ia berpikir untuk terbang dan menjalankan tugasnya sendirian, sosok Shirayuki muncul di hadapannya. Rambut panjangnya sedikit berantakan, mungkin karena tertiup angin.

"Shirosaki-kun? Maaf, aku terlambat," Shirayuki menatap Hichigo dengan gugup.

"Hmm," Hichigo menggumam, "tidak apa… Namamu Shirayuki, kan?"

Shirayuki mengangguk. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Hichigo. Wajah dengan seringaian aneh yang selalu terukir di bibirnya itu tampak sangat _familiar_ bagi Shirayuki. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi entah dimana.

"Ayo," suara Hichigo membuyarkan lamunan Shirayuki, "hari sudah semakin malam."

"Baik, Shirosaki-kun…"

"Panggil saja aku Hichigo."

"Baik Hichigo."

Sepertinya tugas kali ini memang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya…" Hichigo memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka sudah mulai terbang, "…aku bingung… Kenapa kita bisa ditugaskan bersama-sama? Padahal kau kan peri yang membawa kunang-kunang untuk menerangi rumah anak-anak di malam hari, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya peri pembawa mimpi buruk. Mustahil kita bisa bekerjasama."

Shirayuki terdiam. Mulanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun tiba-tiba suatu ide melintas di benaknya.

"Anak-anak juga perlu mimpi buruk. Sama seperti saat mereka mengalami masalah. Kalau mereka terlalu banyak diberi kebahagiaan, mereka akan merasa manja. Hidup akan terasa bosan kalau kita tidak memiliki masalah. Benar, kan? Begitu juga dengan mimpi buruk. Tak apalah, sekali-sekali mereka diberi mimpi buruk. Tapi harus diimbangi juga, dengan mimpi-mimpi indah," tutur Shirayuki lancar.

Giliran Hichigo yang terdiam.

"Omong-omong," Shirayuki berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain, "umm… Apakah kau merasa bahagia, Hichigo…?"

Kali ini hanya kepakan sayap yang menyambut. Shirayuki jadi salah tingkah.

"Err, maaf aku menanyakan hal seperti itu," ujar Shirayuki.

"Tidak apa. Tapi sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah bahagia," Hichigo menjawab datar, "aku terlalu banyak mengalami kemalangan."

"Mungkin aku juga tidak bahagia," Shirayuki mengayunkan tongkatnya—yang langsung mengeluarkan cahaya kunang-kunang, "aku butuh teman."

"Kau tidak punya teman?" tanya Hichigo dengan sedikit heran. "Mestinya gadis secantik dirimu bisa mendapatkan teman dengan mudah."

Shirayuki tertawa. Tawa yang begitu lepas, begitu tulus, tawa yang jarang diperdengarkan kepada peri-peri lainnya. "Kau membuatku tertawa! Kecantikan seseorang bukanlah ukuran untuk mendapatkan sahabat, Hichigo. Aku ingin sahabat yang benar-benar tulus mengasihiku. Dan belum ada yang seperti itu. Aku memilih-milih sahabat—dalam artian lain. Aku tidak peduli mereka berpenampilan seperti apa, yang penting adalah **hatinya. **Peri juga memiliki hati, bukan?"

Hichigo tidak menanggapi. 'Sayang sekali, Shirayuki. Jika kau mengetahui hatiku yang sebenarnya penuh dendam dan kebencian ini, apakah kau mau menjadi sahabatku? Aku terlalu banyak mendendam. Aku tidak bisa bahagia seperti dirimu,' Hichigo membatin di dalam hati.

"Semua orang mengira aku adalah seorang peri yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Kuakui aku memang jarang tersenyum, tapi…" Shirayuki tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa…?"

"Aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Aku tidak _biasa _tersenyum. Entahlah, aku sendiri kadangkala bingung," Shirayuki menghela nafas.

"Tersenyumlah, Shirayuki. Tadi saja, kau bisa tertawa bukan? Kalau tertawa saja bisa, apalagi tersenyum," saran Hichigo.

Wajah Shirayuki terasa memanas. Pipinya sedikit merona. Mungkinkah ini tanda-tandanya…?

"Hmm… Baiklah, akan kucoba..." Shirayuki diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang nyaris tidak terlihat, namun mata Hichigo jeli menangkapnya.

Hichigo menggeleng. Dia berusaha menahan gejolak aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Suatu perasaan yang membuatnya ingin terus mendendam, membenci, dan membunuh.

Hichigo menggenggam trisulanya erat-erat. Dia takut melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia berubah. Menjadi sebuah monster mengerikan dan menakutkan. Darah. Darah. Darah. Dia butuh darah.

Trisula itu terlepas dari tangannya. Menembus kulit pucat Shirayuki. Membuat tetesan-tetesan merah menodai gaun biru pucatnya. Tidak. Tidak hanya trisula itu yang melukai Shirayuki. Tapi bahkan kedua tangan Hichigo sendiri sudah menyakitinya. Mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari seorang gadis sepertinya.

"Aku memang tidak butuh teman," senyum licik Hichigo muncul kembali. Dia yang sekarang ini bukanlah Hichigo yang kesepian. Bukan Hichigo yang sebenarnya ingin memiliki teman.

Tapi Hichigo yang ini, adalah Hichigo yang penuh dendam dan kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, sudah dengar?"

"Apa, apa?"

"Katanya, Hichigo, putra Ulquiorra itu, membunuh peri dari negeri Dunia Atas Langit!"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya benar!"

"Siapa yang terbunuh?"

"Shirayuki Kuchiki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Lili's note:**

**Gaje? Mungkin ya. Sangat sangat gaje. Mood Lili memang tidak terkontrol ==a**

**Hichigo dalam fic ini sebenarnya suka sama Shirayuki. Hanya ya… dia punya kepribadian aneh, dan voila! Akhirnya dia malah membunuh Shirayuki. ****Hahaha. Sangat menggantung.**

**Semoga memenuhi syarat Opposite Crush ini.**

**Walaupun gaje…**

**Mind to RnR?**

**-Lilium Lexazure-**


End file.
